No Humanity Josh
by JarryisOTP
Summary: Josh decides to turn his humanity off after Aiden's death feeling that he can't live without him not knowing that Davina is planning on bringing him back to life. But before he is reunited with Aiden he wreaks havoc on New Orleans that will have him wreaked with guilt.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Jaiden story and I am devastated that they killed Aiden but I will keep Aiden and Jaiden alive in fanfiction and I was thinking that if Davina could bring Mikael back and she is planning to bring Kol back then she could bring Aiden back so this what I came up with and in it Davina brings both Kol and Aiden back to life but before she succeeds in bringing Aiden back Josh ends up shutting his humanity off since he can't deal with Aiden's death. It will be awhile before Aiden and Josh are reunited though. I am gonna try to make Josh a little bit out of character due too Josh being with no humanity.

Main Pairings: Aiden and Josh and Davina and Kol

Other Pairings: Jackson and Hayley, Elijah and Gia, Klaus and Cami, Marcel and Rebekah

It was days after Aiden's death and Klaus was daggered and Josh has never felt so alone in his life he has just lost the love of his life and he didn't how to live with it how does someone live with the thought of never seeing someone they love ever again. While he was sitting on the couch at the loft just staring into space his face all wet from crying he heard Davina calling out to him.

"Josh, Josh?" And she put her hand on his shoulder and he looks at her and smiles at her sadly. And she continues "I am so sorry."

Josh just looks at her and says "Why why did this happen. I mean Aiden and I were gonna just… we were gonna leave town and start a life together. This isn't fair." And Josh started crying while Davina held him and said "I know Josh I know it isn't." And she looked over and saw Marcel standing in the door way with an upset look on his face and he just nods and turns around and goes back out.

Josh manages to calm down and asks "Why why would Klaus do something like this I mean I know horrible a person he is but what….what did he have to gain my killing Aiden?"

Davina looks at him and says "I don't know but I will promise you Josh I will make him pay for this." Josh just looks at her sadly and says "Thank you Davina but making him pay won't matter it won't bring him back." And he gets up and walks up the stairs. Davina just looks after him completely worried about him and seconds later Marcel walks back in and sees Davina wiping her face and he says "Hey D. How are you?"

As Marcel sits down Davina looks at him and says "No I'm not ok I mean my best friends boyfriend who he was in love with is dead." And she breaks down crying while Marcel hugs her.

At the compound Rebekah was sitting looking after Klaus and she couldn't believe what Klaus did how could he kill Aiden like that but she couldn't help but still feel worried about her brother and just wanted to be with him. While she was still just looking at him she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looks back and see it is Elijah and she says "Elijah hey. Whats up?"

"Sister you can't just sit here all day and night you have been here for the past two days since he was daggered." Rebekah looks at him and says "Well I don't want to leave him alone and honestly I feel that Nik didn't kill Aiden."

Eliijah breaths in and says "Rebekah he admitted to it."

Rebekah looks at him "He did but I just don't believe it I mean what did he have to gain by killing him. I'm sorry Elijah but I just can't believe it. And I am gonna prove it." And she gets up and walks out of the room and Elijah rubs his forehead and looks back at Klaus and he starts to wonder if Rebekah might be right about Klaus.

Back at Marcel's loft Josh was looking through some pics of Aiden on his phone and was wiping at his face and got choked up "God Aiden you weren't suppose to live me we were suppose to go away together why why did you?" And then he broke down and downstairs Marcel hearing everything he looked at Davina and said "We have to do something Davina he just he seems so broken." He looks down and continues "He isn't gonna get through this I fear he is gonna end up doing something not Josh like."

Davina chuckles a little bit and says "Not Josh like?"

"Well you know Josh is so nice, kind, loyal. He has a good heart you know I just I don't his boyfriend just died he is gonna be in a bad place."

Davina looks at him "I know we just need to be there for him and to show him he isn't alone." And then gets a look on her face and Marcel asked "What is wrong?

She looks at him and says "I have an idea. I have a plan." And she walks out as Marcel calls out too her. Josh walks down and says "I thought I heard you down here."

Marcel looks at Josh and hugs him "Hey how are you?"

"Not good. But you know I just have to live with the fact that Aiden is gone."

Marcel looks at him "I am so sorry Josh."

Josh looks at him and a tear falls "But I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can live without him." And he breaks down crying and Marcel walks over too him "Josh look you are not alone ok you have me and Davina ok we will help you get through this."

"I loved him I just I can't I I I…. I'm sorry I just I can't I need him Marcel. I want him back. I can't live without him."

Marcel gets closer and says "Look like said you have me and especially Davina we are gonna get you though this ok." And Josh stops sobbing really quick and just says "Ok. Thank you. I just need some sleep right now ok. Goodnight." And he walks back up the stairs and Marcel looks confused at Josh's change of behavior.

At Kol's playhouse Davina grabs some of her spell books and says "I will bring Aiden back along with Kol. I am gonna bring them both back."

A/N: This is the end of the first chapter and that part when Josh was suddenly ok after breaking down in front of Marcel was because he just turned his humanity off and right now Marcel is gonna be suspicious because of the way Josh is acting but no one is gonna actually know he has his humanity off but they will find out and it will be awhile before Aiden and Kol come back and Kol is gonna be in his original body. Rebekah will also get back in her original body and also Finn will too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: the next chapter of No humanity Josh and Marcel and rebekah both becom suspicious of Josh and the way he s acting. Elijah and Hayley have a conversation about Cami and her feelings for Klaus and Josh goes to the compound and as a run in with Elijah and Hayley and his visit as him doing something that will normally have him against it.

It was a couple days later and Josh was putting up some decorations around the loft when Marcel and Rebekah both walked in and Marcel asked "Josh what is this?"

Josh looked at them and says "I am throwing a party."

Rebekah gives Marcel a confused look and pulls him off to the side and asked "Is Josh alright?"

Marcel leans against the wall and says "I have no idea he has been like this the past couple days it is like he is a different person one minute he is mourning Aiden and having a breakdown and then next this." And both of them look at Josh clearly confused.

Cami walks into the compound and straight into Elijah and ask "So how long are you gonna keep him like that?" And Elijah looks at her like he didn't know what she was talking about "Klaus how long are you gonna keep him daggered?"

Elijah shakes his head and says "Well he did kill Aiden so he should be punished for it?"

Cami looks at him and says "But he didn't do it and honestly after everything he has done why now. Why did you decide to dagger him now?"

Elijah looks at her "Cause we didn't have anything to use aganst him then. Cami look this is better for everyone all my brother does is cause trouble so it's best if he stays like that."

Cami looks at him and snaps "He is never gonna forgive you any of you. All of you betrayed him and honestly he shouldn't forgive you. Klaus deserves better than any of you." And Cami walks out in a rush almost knocking Hayley over as she was walking in and Hayley asks "why is Cami leaving in a hurry?"

Elijah looks at her and says "Cause she hates what we did to Klaus. You do know Cami is on his side it is like she is loyal to him."

Hayley looks at him and says "Well what do you expect she is in love with him. Even if she won't admit it you can tell how she feels for him."

Elijah looks at her "Well it doesn't matter what she feels for him she has to know that he brings nothing but misery and heartache to those and everyone around him."

Hayley nods her head and says "Yea! Yea he does."

Back at the loft Marcel and Rebekah were still looking at Josh decorate the loft and Rebekah asked "So where is Davina? She is his best friend I would think that she would be here with him and help him through his pain."

Marcel looks at her and says "What pain? The way he is acting it is like he has none and doesn't care. But Davina said that she has a plan what it is I don't know."

Rebekah scoffs and says "Well whatever she is doing she needs to come back and fix this." And they heard something break and they heard Josh yell "Damn it!" Josh walks over to them and says "Well I have to go out ok there is some stuff I have to go get for the party." And he smirks and walks out leaving both Marcel and Rebekah confused and Rebekah says "Yea there is something defiantly wrong with Josh." And Marcel nods his head.

On his way to gather some stuff for his party Josh made a pitt stop at the compound and he bumps into Elijah and Hayley and Josh smirks and says "Well well are you two still here?"

Hayley looks at him confused and says "Yes well we both live here."

Josh smirks "Well if I'm not mistaken this is Klau's house and I am surprised he hasn't kicked you out yet."

Elijah and Hayley both look at each other and Elijah says "Joshua you know Klaus is daggered right?"

Josh rolls his eyes and says "Yea yea yea the big bad wolf has been taken down or in his case the big bad hybrid."

And Hayley says "Josh are you ok? I mean you have never been this rude and…. You have never been like this. Josh this isn't you."

Josh rolls his eyes and says "Well maybe it should be. Look I am looking for some music see I am throwing a party and I need music do you have any?"

Elijah says confused "Yes we have some upstairs."

Josh smirks and says "Thank you." And he walks upstairs.

Hayley looks at him and says "What is wrong with him?" Elijah has this look on his face and says "I think I know. Come with me."

Josh was upstairs busy looking through their music but turns his head and sees Klaus in his coffin and approaches it and says "How your family could betray you like this I have no idea. Well it is time for you wake up don't you think?" And Josh wraps his hand around the dagger and pulls it out and now all Josh has to do is wait until Klaus wakes up.

A/N: Well Josh took the dagger out and and basically while Josh has no humanity he gonna be on Klaus side and next chapter everyone finds out that Josh doesn't have his humanity on and the party is gonna be a disaster thanks to Klaus and Josh.


End file.
